oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Vladimir
"Agent Colin Cole, this is Agent Vladimir. I have a mission for you." -Agent Vladimir, before briefing Colin Cole on Travis Tuckins "I am your friend, Cole, but I have to do this." Agent Vladimir, interrogating Colin Cole About Agent Vladimir is a United States Government agent, and is most likely a part of the U.S. Department of investigation. He briefed Colin Cole on a number of missions, the most important of which was when he told Colin to eliminate Travis Tuckins by any means possible in Episode 2: Biker Patriots. In addition, he later interrogated Colin Cole along with Agent Harley. He was killed by Travis Tuckins in Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed Timeline Pre-Episode 2: Biker Patriots Nothing is known about his life before becoming an agent. After this point, he made a name for himself, moving up in the ranks. Eventually, he ended up briefing high-level operatives like Corporal Colin Cole. He may have also joined the Mavericks, courtesy of General Chester Romirez, and been a part of the U.S. Department of Investigation. Episode 2: Biker Patriots Sometime after the first defeat of the Cuban Druglord, Agent Vladimir approached Colin Cole. Vladimir informed Colin that he was to eliminate the evil billionaire Travis Tuckins by any means possible. Colin was more than happy to accept the mission, and proceeded to ride away on his Harley Davidson. Episode 2-Episode 4 Although he does not appear between these episodes, Agent Vladimir was probably quite busy. At some point directly after Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday, Agent Vladimir was informed that Colin Cole had attempted to kill the President of the United States. Agent Vladimir (who was probably a part of the Department of Investigation at this time) and Agent Harley were tasked with interrogating Colin Cole. Vladimir, who was on good terms with Colin Cole, was saddened by this, and was somewhat reluctant to be part of the interrogation. Despite his reluctance, he would end up interrogating Colin. Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed After Colin Cole had been arrested by Agent Harley, he was brought in for questioning. Agent Harley, who was happy to interrogate Colin (likely because he had ulterior motives), did most of the questioning. However, it was Agent Vladimir who realized that Colin had stashed a weapon under the desk. Colin Cole took out Agent Harley, but did not kill Vladimir, because they were still friends. Colin wouldn't even have had the chance, though, because Travis Tuckins entered the interrogation room. Travis Tuckins first shot Colin, and then shot and killed Vladimir. Legacy Agent Vladimir's death must have had an effect on Colin Cole. Colin would go on to remember Vladimir fondly, mentioning him when he stabbed Travis Tuckins in Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins. Personality and traits Agent Vladimir was a hard working man, who would no doubt die for his country. He was a true patriot, and a friend to Colin Cole. The fact that he held a rifle in Episode 2 suggests that he was good with weapons. He was known for wearing a large hat, which he never took off. Appearances Agent Vladimir appears in 2 Episodes and is mentioned in another. * Episode 2: Biker Patriots (Supporting role) * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed (Supporting role) * Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins (Mentioned only) Trivia * In Episode 2, he shot a rifle as he ran to greet Colin Cole. However, there seemed to be no enemies in the area. * In Episode 4, he seems disgusted at the things Colin ate. * In Episode 4, the revolver that was used by Agent Harley, Agent Vladimir and Colin Cole was all the same prop.